There are known lightened links for articulated bracelets in precious metals, from FR-2 738 122. These links comprise, in addition to the openings giving passage to the pins connecting the links to each other, lightening recesses. A bracelet made of such links has numerous drawbacks which are for example the fact that, seen laterally, the central lightening recess is visible, the lightening recesses can easily fill with water, dust or other dirt. Moreover, the friction of the securement pins in the passages of the links provided for this effect, is a metal-on-metal friction, which gives rise to wear of the links and blackening of them.